


Promise, I'll Always Be There

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Every Minute Of Every Universe [20]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Isak loves his Guru, M/M, Wedding, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Absolutely. If we’re doing this, then this is the one thing I actually want."





	Promise, I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that gif of Tarjei waiting to meet the Royals, and then let my imagination run wild. Here is some sweetness I think we all deserve.

It took him almost no time to decide. Without a doubt, he knew exactly who to ask. 

“Is that what you want?” Even said; half amused at his excitement, half ready and willing to give Isak everything he asks for.

“Absolutely. If we’re doing this, then this is the one thing I actually want. You know, other than a kickass reception with so much beer I pass out, and a good DJ because weddings that have bad music suck. We can’t have a sucky wedding, babe.” Even scoffs.

“Uh, do you know who I am? Who we are? Of course, our wedding isn’t going to suck.” Isak smiles down at him in that non-smile, pursed lip kind of way. Even can’t help but steal a quick kiss.

“Shit, you’re right.” 

“Always am, baby.” 

.

Jordan answers the door and greets Isak with his usual toothy grin. He sticks to English because somehow, his Norwegian is harder to understand. 

“Hey man.” He’s a hugger too, and if Isak hadn’t already fallen madly in love with his ‘other dad’, he’d have dodged it. Instead, he welcomes the stocky, short-haired man with a tight squeeze and a kiss on his cheek. 

“Is that him? My baby boy? It’s been 84 years!” Isak can’t not roll his eyes because Eskild only very recently discovered a bunch of vintage memes and he’s been sending them to Isak for the last week and a half. It’s hard to explain to the guys at work when a gif of Squidward dabbing makes its way onto his phone screen.

“I talk to you literally every day.” Still, he lets Eskild lift him off the ground. 

“It’s not enough. I need to see you too. Make sure I don’t forget what your face looks like.”

“You’re only forgetting because you’re old as shit.” Isak takes a step back, narrowly avoiding a jab to his side.

“Oi, watch it. You’d think I never taught him manners.” Jordan laughs and presses a kiss to Eskild’s forehead. 

“I’ve got some documents to pick up from the office, so you boys have a good time. Do you want me to grab something for dinner?” 

“Nah, I think we’ll be ok. I want to cook for my son. Bye sweetheart.”

“Love you,” Jordan calls out over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him. Isak loves being here with them. Loves to watch the man that stood by him in his time of need, so utterly gone for his husband. He can’t help but wonder if him and Even would be like that. Probably are like that.

“So, baby Jesus. What’s up.” Isak forgot why he came here for a moment.

“Uh, right. Yeah, sorry. I spaced for a second. But, uh I have something to ask you.” Eskild raises his brows, urging him on.

“Well. We’ve been keeping it pretty low-key, but Even and I decided we’re getting married and-”

“Oh my god. What? When? How long have you been keeping this from me? No, nevermind. Just tell me how it happened? Which one of you propos-”

“Eskild. Calm down.” Eskild squeals instead, grabbing his forearm. It’s cute.

“Give it up, Valtersen. Or, oh my god, will you take his last name?”

“I’ll tell you if you let me.” Eskild mimes zipping his lips. “It happened, like I don’t know, a couple months ago? Just before I left for that conference in Hawaii. Even and I were talking, and it just seemed like the natural next step. I couldn’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with him. And somehow neither could he.” Isak shakes his head a little, still amazed that someone like Even chose him. 

“You guys are the most boring, mature couple I know. It’s so sweet.” Isak smiles. He knows, and he’s glad.

_Even was somewhere between watching Isak pack and drifting off to sleep. And Isak, stealing quick glances in between folding his shirts and organizing his liquids, was struck with the idea of this being a forever thing. They were already so intertwined in each other’s lives, the thought of one day waking up without Even by his side, or walking into their kitchen where Even doesn’t dance as he cooks shatters something deep inside him. He doesn’t know why he still does this, even when it’s rare. Speculate a life where he continued to make himself unhappy. It’s a hard habit to quit. He’s trying, he swears._

_“We should get married.” Even jolts up, eyes wide._

_“You-what?”_

_“Married. We should do it.” Even puts his plate of cold, stale pizza on the bed next to him and crawls to the edge where Isak was standing._

_“Are you proposing? Is this happening, what the fuck?” Isak laughs and Even looks delirious.  
“I guess so. I wasn’t planning on it, but we’re just. I don’t know. So right. And I want to be with you for the rest of forever.” Even grips Isak’s neck and pulls him in for the sweetest kiss. _

_“Yes.” He rests their foreheads together. Isak’s favorite place._

_“Yes, you want to marry me?” He’s being a shit, but they’re both giggling quietly between soft pecks._

_“Yes. To everything. Yes to forever. Wow babe, you really just did that, huh? I have a ring, you know. Was gonna pull out all the stops. All our friends and family would be there. Doves and shit.”_

_“Thank fuck you didn’t. We wouldn’t hear the end of it from Noora.” Even snorts then kisses Isak again. And again and again._

“Yeah. Oh, and so we were just on our bed in boxers, eating leftover pizza, promising to spend the rest of our lives together. If that wasn’t some John Green type of bullshit.” Eskild cups Isak’s cheek, grinning widely at him.

“Look at how much you’ve grown, baby gay. I’m so proud of you.” 

“I am too. Of us. You know how I used to talk about alternate universes?” Eskild nods. “Well, I’ve always sought comfort in the fact that somewhere out there, there’s an Isak who’s happy. He’d be doing all the things I thought of doing, except I held back and he had the balls to keep going, keep searching for himself and what makes him whole. I’ve stopped doing that. It took me so long to realize that I have literally everything I could ever want and more. And it’s partly because of you. I’m proud to be who I am because of the support and love you’ve given me. You’ve been more of a father to me than my own, so that’s why I wanted to ask if you’d walk me down the aisle at my wedding?” He’d prepared a different sort of speech, but he just kept talking and words kept on spilling out. 

Eskild is teary-eyed when Isak looks up at him. “Isak, are you sure? Are you sure you want me? And walking down the aisle? That’s just an old ritual the straights came up with to pass off women like a commodity. It’s patriarchal bullshit. You know that it’s not necessary, baby boy.” His voice breaks with his tears and he’s smiling so hard.

“Jesus, Eskild, I’m not doing this woke shit. It’s the one thing I want for sure. So, what do you say? Are you up for it?”

“Are you kidding? I get to walk my favorite baby gay down the aisle on his wedding day? Of course.” He leans over and holds Isak. He wasn’t lying. Somewhere in his transition from sad, awkward teen to awkward adult, Eskild had become a true father figure to him. Someone, who he could not only rely on when it came to his sexuality but the person he’d tell everything to. His advice became the most (or second most, if you count Even) important to him. Eskild had even come along with him when Isak wanted to reach out to his mother. He held his hand every step of the way. 

Eskild pulls back and sniffs, rubbing his eyes. “So. We’ve got to get cooking. I have a celebratory dinner to prepare.” He stands up and pats Isak’s shoulder. “Call Jordan and tell him to bring wine. And cake. I have beer for you, don’t worry. And tell Even he should come over too.” Isak salutes his guru and does as he’s told. 

Now all that’s left is to ask Jonas to be his best man...and plan an entire wedding. Christ, this was going to be exhausting.

“Wait, does this mean I get to dance with you? Daddy-baby gay dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. Comments/Kudos are wonderful <3


End file.
